This invention relates to the measurement of power level in a nuclear reactor by measuring gamma radiation emanating from the core of the reactor.
When a nuclear reactor is operating, it is necessary to have a continuous indication of the power level of the reactor. Perhaps the most direct indication of this power level is the temperature within the reactor, but this has disadvantages as a control parameter because of the time delay associated with reactor temperature. Neutron flux is an informative parameter which is normally monitored. It would be useful to have alternative means of measuring the power level as a check on thermal monitors and neutron monitors and as a source of additional information. It would be particularly useful to have a self-powered detector that is operable directly on a measuring parameter other than neutron flux or temperature without the application of external power to make the measurement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a monitor of the power level in a nuclear reactor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a monitor of the power level in a nuclear reactor by means of measuring the flux of high-energy gamma rays in the reactor.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a self-powered gamma detector for placement near the core of a nuclear reactor.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description of the invention.